


Two Years

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Caught, Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, can you tell i dont like eichi ❤️, not in detail though its pretty short, perspective changes between kuro and keito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kuro and Keito have been together for two years. Two happy, loving, amazing years. But a simple discovery could put that all to an end.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou, Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS IS MY THIRD TIME POSTING THIS CAUSE I WASNT SURE IF I WANTED TO KEEP IT UP OR NOT BUT FUCK IT ILL JUST PUT IT HERE TO ROT.  
> posting to anonymous cause i dont really want it on my profile but this is by @King_of_Spades hiiiiii

two years.

two incredible, amazing, lovely years spent with love with Kuro and Keito claiming each other as partners.

through their time together in the same unit, their fun dates together at whatever spot they deemed perfect, and those late nights that passion overtook them.

two perfects years.

-

"Hasumi.. me and my sister were going to go for ice cream later tonight, would you like to join in?" Kuro asked as their unit practice ended, the red haired male sitting on the floor with his back up against the wall, cold water bottle in his hand.  
"hm.. are you sure i wouldn't be intruding?" Keito hummed in wonder, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he looked down at the other.  
"of course- you know that she sees you as part of the family, too" Kuro let out a little chuckle. Keito's interactions with his sister were nothing short but sweet- turns out Hasumi could do well with kids, too.  
"well, as long as im not barging in.. i'd be happy to come" Keito smiled softly, looking forward to the time.  
he mumbled to himself though, thinking for a moment and he brought his hand to his chin. "could you get me from the.. library around 4?" Keito wondered, eyes darting back to Kuro.  
"4? school ends at 3 though" Kuro tilted his head in curiosity.  
"ah.. student council work, sorry. i promise i'll be ready by 4" Keito assured, eyes glancing away for a moment before returning to look at Kiryu.  
the redhead nodded, grinning widely with his teeth. "got it" he only muttered, standing up to place a soft kiss to Keito's cheek.

-

passing hours until the last bell of the school, Kuro was about to make his way to the student council room to collect Keito before remembering how the green haired male had asked to be picked up in the library and hour later. one hour.. so annoying. what was he supposed to do for an hour at the school?  
well, it was good Kuro hadnt barged into the council room. wouldn't want to disturb the others work, after all.

-

Keito entered the student council room, closing the door behind him when the last bell of the day rung.  
green eyes flicking up to meet blue, he could find his friend sitting at the desks seat.  
"Ei-" he would begin, but the blonde was already out of his seat, shoes clicking as he walked towards Keito.  
hands were placed on the vice presidents hips, Eichi leaning towards Keito's. his teeth grazed at the shell of his ears, humming a "hm~?" in response.  
Keito could feel his breath catch into his throat, hands reluctantly finding their way to grip at the others shoulders.  
"we.. n-need to be quick today, alright?" he finally said. the pang of guilt hit him as it always did when he did this, but-  
"ah~.. that pseudo-boyfriend of yours, right?" Tenshouin spoke sweetly into the others ears, words dripping like delicate honey. each word always kept Keito wanting to hear more- more of that voice.  
"he's..-" Keito began, but words fell short when Eichi let their eyes meet, pressing a kiss into the corner of Keito's lips. "whatever, whatever..~ i know that i can give you what you want~" Eichi said, shutting the other up really quick, and especially when he noticed how Eichi rubbed into him, hip against hip.

-

Kuro found himself in the library at 4, as asked, and yet with searching high and low there was no sign of his partner.  
maybe he just had a little more work than expected, he thought to himself, waiting in one of the seats of the area.  
and yet, 30 minutes passed. no sign of Hasumi. this was unlike him.. Keito was always on time to everything..!  
giving him the benefit of the doubt, Kuro would wait a little more- until the clock would read 5. one hour over their meeting time.  
now he knew something was up.  
he probably feel asleep at his desk again... does he ever get a break? Kuro scoffed, leaving the library to make his way up to the student council room.  
he could heard something muffled- very faint. Kiryu couldn't quite figure out what the sound was though.

gingerly placing his hand on the handle of the door and turning it, he pushed open the door of the student council room.  
"Hasu-"  
"E-Eichi~!! ah..!" Kuros words were over taken by the loud whimper of a voice he was all too familiar with- Keito's voice, moaning a name that wasnt his.  
Kuro stood dumbfounded at the scene in front of him- Keito, HIS boyfriend, was bent over, bare chest pressed against a desk. behind him an equally bare Eichi, hand gripping Keito's hip and the other tangled in his green hair.  
"Hasu... mi..?" Kuro stuttered, voice barley above a rasped whisper, in shock at what he saw. he couldnt help but to stand and just stare.  
"haah.. ah..! a- AH!! K-KIRYU-?!" Keito screeched our as his eyes finally flickered up to see Kuro, loosing his balance and falling down to the floor.

"w-wait-! wait, Kiryu, i..!" Keito stammered as he quickly got back to his feet, pure panic the only emotion on his face- fear riddled eyes watching Kuro.  
Kuro wasnt one for showing his negative emotions all too often- not to mention even crying- but despite that he could feel the tears form into his eyes.  
"Hasumi..." was all that Kuro could mutter.  
"i can.. i can explain, i..!" Keito could feel his own emotions begin to take him over as well,the words coming out as a chocked sob.  
"like you'd even have a good excuse..! there is no excuse!" Kuro snapped, baring his teeth in anger. "how long... how long has this little game youve been playing with me been going?"  
"it-... four.." Keito muttered, afraid to say more.  
"four.. what..? four what, Hasumi. four what?!" Kuro repeated, a mix of rage and sadness apparent in his tone.  
"m.. months!" Keito sobbed out, covering his face with his hands. he couldnt have Kuro look at him.  
Kuro sighed, standing there for a moment as he let the information sink in.  
it wanted to make him sob more.  
"... have your fun with Tenshouin. you wont have to worry about my feelings anymore- like you even did.." he muttered, turning his back away and raising an hand to his eyes, rubbing away the tears that had managed to escape.  
"Kiry- Kuro, wait!" Keito tried to plead, but Kuro was already gone. from the room, and from Keito's life.

-

two years.

two incredible, amazing, lovely years spent with love with Kuro and Keito claiming each other as partners.

down the drain with just 2 minutes.


End file.
